Olivia Flaversham
Olivia Flaversham is a young heroine who appears in Disney's 1986 film The Great Mouse Detective as a tritagonist. She is Hiram Flaversham's daughter and is voiced by Susanne Pollatschek, then Noah Cyrus, and currently Vivienne Jolie-Pitt. Voice Actors: # Susanne Pollatschek - English # Nariko Fujieda - Japanese # Federica De Bortoli - Italian # Barbara Tissier - French # Diana Santos - Latin Spanish # Vanessa Garcel - Spanish # Berta Cortés - Catalan # Antje Primel - German # Joanna Pach - Polish (1986 dub) # Zofia Jaworowska - Polish (2003 dub) # Christiane Monteiro - Brazilian Portuguese # Joana Dinis - European Portuguese # Riitta Juntunen - Finnish # Kristine Nørgaard Sørensen - Danish # Cecilia Schiöld - Swedish # Benedikte Kruse - Norwegian # Albina Ishmouratova - Russian # Kata Nemes Takách - Hungarian # Suela Qoshja - Albanian She played Princess Eilonwy in The Black Cauldron (Nikkdisneylover8390 Animals Style) She is a princess. She played Morgan Phillip in Enchanted (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) She played Alice in Olivia in Wonderland She is a girl. She played Ariel in The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26), The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26), and The Little Mouse 3: Olivia's Beginning (Nixcorr26) She is a mermaid. She played Abby Mallard in Fievel Little (a.k.a. Chicken Little) She is an "ugly duckling". She played Sarah in Basil, Timon n Dale (Ed, Edd n Eddy) and Basil, Timon n Dale's Big Picture Show She played Wendy Darling in Bernard Pan Fievel Pan, Fox Fievel Pan and the Soldiers, Jenner (Hook), Fievel Pan 2: Return to Neverland, and Pikachu and the Neverland Pirates She is a girl. She played Jane Darling in Piglet Pan ll: Return to Neverland She is Wendy's daughter. She played Rosie in A Pooh in Central Park She is a baby sister. She played Young Tanya Mousekewitz in An Animal Tail and An Animal Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan island She is a mouse. She played Leslie Burke in Bridge to Terabithia (Nixcorr26 Pet Style) (1985 version) and Bridge to Terabithia (Nixcorr26 Pet Style) (2007 version) She is Jess Aarons' love interest. She played Dot in A Critter's Life She is Princess Atta's little sister. She played Princess Atta in A Mouse's Life She is an ant. She played Clarice in Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) She is a female reindeer. She played Young Faline in Fievel (aka Bambi), Fievel (aka Bambi 2), Fievel (Bambi), and Fievel (Bambi 2) She is a fawn princess. She played Bonnie in Pokemon XY (Chris1701 Style) She is Clemont's sister. She played Miss Bianca in The Rescuers (Stephen Druschke's Style) She is a Hungarian mouse of the Rescue Aid Society. She played Maid Marian in Fievel Hood She is a vixen. She played as Lilo in Olivia and Flik, Flik! The Movie, Olivia and Flik: The Series, Olivia and Flik 2: Flik Has a Glitch, and Hopper and Flik She is a Hawaiian girl. She played as Evelyn Ross in Fievel and Jaq She is Jason's love interest. She played Cecilia Nuthatch in We're Back!: A Feline's Story She is Louie's girlfriend. She played Young Anastasia in Biancastasia She is a young Russian princess. She played Nurse Joy in Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) She is a nurse. She played Anastasia in Oliviastasia She is a Russian princess. She played Young Nala in The Mouse King She is a lioness cub. She played Young Kayley in Quest for Camelot (Nixcorr26's Rodent Style) and Quest for Camelot (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style) She is a little girl. She played Joy in Inside Out (Luke Yannuzzi Style) She is an emotion. She played Young Anna in Frozen (Amy Rose's Animal Style) and Frozen (Nixcorr26 Animal style) She is a girl. She played Yzma Kitten in The Hornbill's New Groove She is a kitten. She played Nellie in Miss Bianca's Hole and Miss Bianca's Hole 2: Robin Hood's Great Adventure She is one of Charlotte's daughters. She played Princess Aurora/Briar Rose in Sleeping Beauty (Nixcorr26 Style) She is a princess. She played as Oliver in Olivia and Company She is a kitten. She played Toddler/Mid-teen Odette/Young Adult Odette in The Kangaroo Princess She is a toddler, mid-teenager, and young adult. She played Cinderella in Olivirella, Olivirella 2: Dreams Come True, and Olivirella 3: A Twist in Time She is a maid. She played Ducky in The Land Before Time (BobandLarryFan Style) and The Land Before Time (TheCartoonMan12 Style) She is a swimmer. She played Princess Jasmine in Fieveladdin, Fieveladdin 2: the Return of Drake, Fieveladdin (TV series), and Fieveladdin 3: The King of Thieves She is an Arabian princess. She played Clara in The Kitten Prince She is a girl. She played Belle in Beauty and the Bat, Beauty and the Bat: The Enchanted Christmas, and Beauty and the Bat: Olivia's Magical World She is a woman. She played Princess Irene in The Princess and the Mouse King She is a princess. She played Thumbelina in Olivilina She is the fairy princess. She played Raye/Sailor Mars in Sailor Bianca She is the third Sailor Scout. She played Princess Camille in Little Fievel: Adventures in Slumberland She is a Slumberland princess. She played Tinker Bell in Romeo Pan and Jiminy Pan She is a pixie. She played Laura in Dinosaur King (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) She is a child of the Alpha Gang. She played Marilyn in The Magic Voyage (Nixcorr26 Style) She is a fairy. She played as Fauna in Sleeping Snivy She is a green fairy. She played Bubbles in The Powerpuff Mice (TV Show) and The Powerpuff Mice Movie She is the sweetest of the 3. She played Izzy in Piglet and the Neverland Pirates She is a young pirate. She played Kiki in Olivia's Delivery Service She is a witch-in-training. She played Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (Nixcorr26 Pet Style) She is a mouse. She played Marie in The Aristomice She is a kitten. She played Amy in Fievel the Mouse (Willy the Sparrow) She is a sparrow. She played Coco Bandicoot in Fievel Mousekewitz (Crash Bandicoot) She is Crash Bandicoot's younger sister. She played Frog Tiana in The Princess and the Mouse (a.k.a. The Princess and the Frog) She is a frog. She played Piper Pinwheel in Disney Characters (Robots) She is a robot. She Young Celeste in Bernard: The Movie, Bernard (TV series), and Bernard: King of the Mice She is a young elephant. She Played Annie in Olivia (Annie) She is a orphan. She Played Paprika in Angel's Clues (a.k.a. Blue's Clues) (nikkdisneylover8390 style) She is a young spice shaker. Portrayal *In The Great Bear Detective she is played by Princess Eilonwy *In The Great Blue Jay Detective she is played by Mabel *In The Great Cat Detective she is played by Marie *In The Great Cricket Detective and The Great Mouse Detective (DarthValor07 Style) she is played by Alice *In The Great Duck Detective (LBT Style), and The Great Chipmunk Detective (DinosaurKingRockz Style) she is played by Rini/Sailor Mini Moon *In The Great Duelist Detective she is played by Little Kairi *In The Great Mars Detective she is played by Fievel Mousekewitz *In The Great Monkey Detective she is played by Talullah *In The Great Mouse Detective (Nixcorr26 Style) she is played by Mrs. Brisby at age 5 *In The Great Muppet Detective she is played by Bubbles *In The Great Dog Detective (Luke Yannuzzi Style) she is played by Raye/Sailor Mars *In The Great Panda Detective she is played by Numbuh 3 *In The Great Meerkat Detective she is played by Penny *In The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective she is played by Annie *In The Great Rabbit Detective she is played by Isabella *In The Great Rabbit Detective (RJvernel Style) she is played by June *In The Great Viking Detective she is played by Vanellope von Schweetz *In The Great Womble Detective she is played by Emily Elephant *In The Great Mommy Detective she is played by Little CJ *In The Great Sailor Scout Detective she is played by CJ Porritt *In The Great Tiger Detective she is played by Kitty Katswell *In The Great Umizoomi Detective she is played by Sunset Shimmer *In The Great Platypus Detective she is played by Mammoth Mutt *In The Great Tiger Detective she is played by Rini/Sailor Mini Moon *In The Great Black Mouse Detective, The Great Kangaroo Detective, and The Great Masked Mallard Detective she is played by Webby Vanderquack *In The Great Super Italian Detective she is played by Fern Arable Gallery Olivia Flaversham.jpg Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-78.jpg Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-75.jpg Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-74.jpg Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-72.jpg Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-71.jpg Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-70.jpg Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-59.jpg Olivia.png Olivia-The-Great-Mouse-Detective-5.jpg Olivia .jpg Olivia Flaversham in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Olivia Flaversham in The Great Mouse Detective Olivia Yelling at Basil That Her Father was Taken by a Bat.jpg|"I didn't lose him. He was taken by a bat." Olivia_facing_Ratigan.png Olviia Stands Up Ratigan.jpg Olivia as nurse joy.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Nurse Joy Olivia as may.png|Olivia Flaversham as May Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Mices Category:The Great Mouse Detective Characters Category:Rodents Category:Cute Characters Category:Tan Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:White Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Childs Category:Brian Griffin's Ohana Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Young Characters Category:Cute Kids Category:Kids Category:Fievel and Olivia Category:Characters with a bow Category:Youngest Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Little Girls Category:Kindergarteners Category:Mice Category:Characters who cry Category:Princesses Category:Happy Characters Sad characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Children Category:Small Characters Category:Thin Characters Category:Nixcorr26 Characters